Nueva Generacion!
by Akane Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Konoha ya no es la misma, pues en este momento la Nueva Generación ha llegado. Ven y comparte las aventuras de los protagonistas. Abra peleas, romances, comedia y mucho más!
1. Epilogo

Hola esta es mi primer fic, ESTOYYY MUY ANCIOSA! Seguramente encontraran otro fic con el mismo nombre, eso si lo buscan, descuiden soy la misma personita adorable y maniatica, okey no me hagan caso, espero que les guste, y a qui les dejo el prologo, chau y Besitos!

/PROLOGO/

En la aldea oculta entre las Hojas, se podía observar, al nuevo Hokague, Naruto, que miraba desde su oficina la tranquila ciudad.

En eso, ve pasar a 3 chunin persiguiendo a dos niños, una niña de pelo negro-azulado con ojos celestes igual que el cielo, y un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos perla. El Hokague no lo podía creer, se callo de la silla y entonces llama a un ambu y le dice:

-Tráiganlos ya!- fue lo que le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, donde tenia un graaaannn golpe.

El grito que pego el Hokague lo escucharon los niños, que en ese momento seguían escapando de los pobres chunin que ya estaban muy cansados. En ese momento, delante de ellos, apareció un ambu que les dijo:

-El Hokague Naruto-sama los llama en su oficina, señorita Naruko Namizake Uzumaki y señor Naruto Namizake Uzumaki.

-Comisaria Uchiha-

En la comisaria, se encontraba al jefe, que en ese momento tenia a 3 niñas delante de el, una con el pelo negro y ojos jade, la segunda con el pelo rubio y ojos celeste claro y la ultima de pelo marrón y ojos perla.

El jefe empezó a hablar:

-Como pueden ser que permitieran que los animales se escaparan-Dijo Sasuke, hablándoles con tono de regaño- Se supone que estaban en una misión donde tenían que evitar justamente eso, QUE NO SE ESCAPARAN!

Las niñas bajaron la cabeza, apenadas, hasta que la mas alta dijo:

-Señor, la culpa fue de Saina y Sasuki, porque cuando pasaron Tobi y amammnmnmmmm- En ese momento Sasuki y Saina le taparon la boca, también hay que decir que las dos estaban como tomate (eso si, no le ganan a Hinata ).

-QUIEN ES TOBI?!-Dijo Sasuke

-Na-nadie papa-dijo Sasuki asustada.

-Bueno pueden retirarse Saina Yamanaka, Tenji Hyuga y Sasuki Uchiha, pero ultima vez que están tan distraídas ok? A y Sasuki luego, en casa, hablamos- Dijo refregándose las sienes.

-TORRE HOKAGUE-

-QUE HISIERON AHORA?!-Preguntaba un enojado Naruto-NO PUEDO NI SENTARME DOS MINUTOS QUE USTEDES YA ESTAN ARMANDO ESCANDALO EN LA ALDEA-Decía, no, gritaba Naruto

Los niños, por su exprecion, parecían fastidiados por el sermón, que según ellos, siempre era lo mismo.

-Si papa ya sabemos, ahora nos dirás que estamos castigados...-dejo la frase sin terminar.

-Para que después mama te diga que somos niños y que tu hacías lo mismo a tu edad-Concluyo mini-Naruto.

El Hokague se quedo sin palabras, ya que sus hijos le leyeron el pensamiento, porque Naruto sabia que luego de castigarlos su esposa, Hinata, le diría que eran niños y que el hacia lo mismo a su edad.

Entonces dijo:

-Entonces me podrían decir que hicieron?-decía mas calmado

-Nada de otro mundo, solo pintamos los rostros hokagues-Dijo mino-Naruto

-A excepción del tuyo y del abuelo, porque sabemos que si lo hacíamos Abuela Kushi y mama no nos darán ramen-dijo Naruko.

-Ayyy, que voy a hacer con ustedes-dijo Naruto.


	2. La llegada

Holis, perdon si estaba mal escrito es que soy nueva y todavia no se como publicar bien los capitulos, pero ahroa lo arreglo y publico el sig, capitulo. Gracias por su review y espero que sigan enviando. Besitos!

/ CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA/

Era, aproximadamente, 6:30 por la tarde. A esa hora en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, por lo general siempre era tranquilo, bueno, si los mellizos Uzumakis no andaban asiendo bromas. En el puesto de ramen se podía ver a los Uchihas, Uzumakis y Yamanakas. Al parecer los adultos hablaban de algo muy importante y los niños hacían sus comentarios:

-Entonces hoy llega, que emoción!- Decía Sakura, sonriendo.

-Si al parecer hace una semana me mando una carta diciendo que hoy llegaba y que quería ramen para cenar.-Decía una alegre Hinata.

-Si y seguro que mañana a primera hora me empezara a decir que peleemos por el cargo de Hokage, sera mejor que me prepare y que este atento-Decía

Naruto raramente serio.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo dobe-Decía Sasuke riendo.

-No es eso teme, y no te rías de mis desgracias, lo que pasa es que no se cuan fuerte se a hecho en estos 3 años-Decía Naruto algo deprimido.

-3 años, habrá cambiado mucho?-Preguntaba Hinata-

-No lo creo, recuerda como es ella, pero espero que no sea tan pervertida como su abuela- Decía Ino

Los adultos seguían hablando amena mente. Mientras con los niños:

-Hey, Naruko, Naruto, quien viene hoy para que nuestros padres estén hablando sin prestarnos atención, porque siempre que salimos a comer las tres familias nos esta vigilando como esperando a que hagamos alguna maldad y siempre nos dicen "MAS VALE QUE NO HAGAN ALGO PORQUE SINO ESTARÁN CASTIGADOS HASTA QUE TENGAN 22 AÑOS"-Decía Sasuki imitando la vos de su madre.

-La verdad que no se, pero mis padres parecen muy emocionados...-Decía pensando Naruto.

-No sera que vienen nuestros abuelos!-Dijo Naruko con emoción, ya que ellos se habían marchado hace 3 años para entrenar a "alguien".

-Quiza tengas razón, pero no me dijiste que ellos si volvían les iban a mandar una carta o algo así-Decía dubitativa Saina.

-Tienes razón...-Decía Naruko deprimida.

-Pero puede ser una posibilidad, no te acuerdas que hace una semana mandaron una carta que hizo que papa empezara a saltar y que mama llorara? Eso es raro, pero tenemos que esperar hasta tarde para saber quien sera-Dijo razonando Naruto.

-Es verdad, Naruto tiene razón, eso podría pasar así que no te desanimes Naruko-Le dijo Sasuki.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Sasuki, que te dijo tu papa cuando se entero de Tobi-Dijo Saina.

En ese momento Sasuki se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, recordando, mientras Naruko se reía de la actitud de ella. Sasuki por fin hablo:

-Bu-bueno l-lo qu-e pa-paso fue...

/FLASH BACK(creo que así se escribe no me maten)/

Después de que Tenji dijera que paso con Tobi y todo eso, las niñas caminaban asía sus casa y llegaron en el punto en donde se separaban, y se despidieron.

/VILLA UCHIHA/

En la sala de la masion Uchiha, se podía ver a Sasuke interrogando a Sasuki y a Sakura mirando divertida la situación:

-Bueno Sasuki, dime, quien es ese tal Tobi-Decía Sasuke con desprecio.

-Bu-bueno papa el es un ami-go-Decía nerviosa

-Un amigo eh, y dime, porque Tenji dijo que tu te distrajiste cuando paso, porque que yo sepa, es solo un amigo, o no?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-S-si es u-un ami-go, pe-pero el m-me sa-saludo y-y po-por eso m-me dis-distraje-Decía Sasuki con la cabeza a gacha y muyy sonrojada.

-Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, jovencita-Dijo su padre.

En ese momento, Sakura decidió participar en la conversación

-Sasuke-kun no la molestes, no le aras nada a Tobi por que a tu hija le guste o si?-Dijo Sakura con cara picara, haciendo que Sasuki se sonrojara mas y Sasuke se enojara.

-COMO QUE LE GUSTE, SI ESO PASARA LO ENCERRARÍA Y DEJARÍA QUE SE PUDRIERA AHÍ DENTRO!-Dijo Sasuke enojado- Pero como son solo amigos, no pasa nada, no Sasuki?-Agrego

-H-HAI!-Grito

-Ayy Sasuke deja de molestarla, no podrás evitar que tu hija crezca-Dijo Sakura marchándose hacia la cocina.

-SI PUEDO Y LO ARE!- Grito Sasuke siguiendo a su esposa...

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-Y después se quedaron peleando hasta que papa la callo con un beso-Dijo fastidiada Sasuki.-3, 2, 1...-Contó mentalmente Sasuki para que los mellizos empezaran a reírse como locos.

-Ah-Suspiro

Cuando los mellizos terminaran de reírse, Naruko dijo:

-Siempre es lo mismo con sus padres, tu madre hace un comentario, tu padre se enoja, y empieza a gritarle, y tu madre contesta del mismo modo y luego tu padre la besa-Dijo Naruko secándose las lagrimas de la risa.

-Y ademas todas las discusiones son por ti, y ellos ni si quiera se dan cuenta que tu te mueres de vergüenza por ello-Agrego Naruto.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio-Dijo Sasuki sarcástica.

-Bueno, bueno, y ustedes chicos, me entere que pintaron los rostros hokagues, a por cierto muy buena esa, y que el Hokague-sama los mando a llamar, que les hizo?-Pregunto Saina para evitar que sus amigos pelearan

-Bueno lo que paso fue...-Dijo recordando Naruto

/FLASH BACK/

En la torre Hokague, se podía ver a Naruto-sama que competía con sus hijos con la mirada, hasta que Mini-Minato dijo:

-Ademas si nos castigas, le diremos a mama que comiste ramen cuando ella dijo que no debías-Lo amenazo

-Si papa, aparte no creo que te guste que nosotros comamos ramen cuando tu no puedes, o si?-Dijo Naruko

Naruto-sama al ver que estaba acorralado, dijo:

-Porque no olvidamos esto, limpian a los hokagues y luego vamos a Ichiraku, que dicen?-Pregunto amistoso Naruto

-Esta bien, pero si nos ayudas a limpiar-Dijo Naruko

-Ok, empezamos, pero para que sea mas rápido hagamos el kage bushin no justu(que raro )

Así que los tres Uzumakis hicieron la técnica al unisono...

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-Y luego de que los tres limpiáramos a los hokagues, papa no llevo a comer ramen-Termino Naruto.

-Ahh, pero su madre no se entero de que fueron a comer ramen y que su padre había comido ramen?-Pregunto Sasuki.

-Nop, pero si se entero de que papa había comido ramen porque Naruto le dijo-Decia con una sonrisa inocente mientras chocaba los 5 con su hermano.

Mientras los niños seguían hablando de cosas triviales, los adultos seguían con esa persona que vendría esa tarde. Hinata dijo:

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos, ya debieron haber llegado no crees?-

-Sip, tienes razón Hina-chan-Dijo Naruto abrasándola por la cintura haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Bu-bueno niños es hora de irnos-Le aviso Hinata.

-Ok mama, sayonara chicas, nos vemos mañana-Grito Naruko.

-Si adiós-Saludo Mini-Naruto.

-Nos vemos amigos-Grito Naruto.

-Adiós-Saludo Hinata.

-Nos vemos-Saludaron las familias.

/RESIDENCIA NAMIZAKE UZUMAKI-HYUGA/

-Oye abuela, tu crees que esto funcionara-pregunto una chica de aproximadamente 14 años, en la oscuridad.

-Si mi pequeña, para hacer una buena broma en necesario la sorpresa-Respondió una mujer adulta.

-Kushi porque no lo dejas ahí?-pregunto un hombre sentado en el sillón de la sala a oscuras.

-No Mina-kun, hace mucho que no los vemos, creo que tienen que sorprenderse un poco-Dijo Kushina sonriendo malvadamente.

-Si abuelito, no hables que nos descubrirán-Susurro la chica.

-Ok, ok ya me callo-dijo Minato con una sonrisa levantando las manos en forma de rendición.

En ese momento, se escucha que abren la puerta, y Kushina dice:

-Lista?-preparándose.

-Lista- afirmo la chica.

Cuando Naruko y Naruto entraron a la sala y Naruko prendió la luz, Kushina y la chica los asustaron saltando sobre ellos, y ellos gritaron por el susto que se llevaron alarmando a sus padres, quienes acudieron corriendo y preguntando si se encontraban bien, pero la sorpresa de ver la situación en que estaban sus hijos los dejo pasmados:

Minato sentado en el sillón sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos, Kushina abrasando a Naruto y a la chica sentada en la espalda de Naruko quien esta tirada en el suelo.

-Ma-ma? P-papa?-Dijo Naruto con la boca abierta.

-A-akane-chan...-Dijo Hinata.

Gracias por haber leído y espero que les aya gustado, nos vemos!


	3. La llegada 2

/CAPITULO 2/

-A-Akane-chan-susurro Hinata

-Hola mama, tanto sin verte-dijo Akane soltando a Naruko que cayo al suelo.

-AHHH!-Grito Naruko al caer al suelo.

-jajajajjaj- Reían descontroladamente Mini-Naruto y Akane.

-Perdón, Naruko-chan es que eres tannn graciosa-Decía Akane.

-Si, ti-tiene razón, jajajaj- Decía entrecortadamente Mini-Naruto.

-PORQUE NO SE CALLAN!-Grito furiosa Naruko.

-Cálmate, Naruko, es solo una broma-Decía Naruto

-Pero, ellos no tendrían que hacer eso-Replicaba Hinata.

-Su madre tiene razón, pídanle perdón!-Dijo Naruto estrictamente-Hime, me darás ramen por hacer esto, verdad?-Y después de ese comentario todos partieron a reír.

En eso, Minato tosió para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Veo que se sorprendieron mucho por nuestra aparición ya que ninguno saludo a Kushina, Akane o a mi, que mal ejemplo le das a tus hijos-Decía fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Tiene razón Minato-san, porque no mejor vamos a comer algo, que tal...ramen!-Dijo a lo que todos dijeron que si.

/COCINA/

-Y díganme, Papa, que nuevas habilidades aprendió Akane-chan-Pregunto Naruto.

-YO TE DIGO!-Grito Kushina emocionada-Bueno, perfecciono el rasengan, aprendió a usar en modo ermitaño y también el senjutsu Kyubi, pudo despertar el rinnegan..-

Antes de terminar, Naruko y Naruto, sorprendidos, dijeron al unísono:

-COMO QUE DESPERTO ES RINNEGAN!-

-Les explicare, lo que pasa es que es rinnegan despierta cuando uno lo necesita, pero decir como lo despertó Akane es vergonzoso-Dijo Minato agarrándose la cabeza.

-Y, como fue Minato-san?-Pregunto intrigada Hinata.

-Lo que paso es que, cuando ella estaba comiendo ramen en un local la retaron a una apuesta y cuando gano y los retadores no quisieron cumplir con su parte, Akane despertó es rinnegan asustándolos, claro que ellos huyeron y ella se desmayo.-Al terminar el relato, Kushina, Naruko, Mini-Naruto y Naruto, se carcajeaban a mas no poder. Luego de eso Naruto, como mucho esfuerzo para no reírse mas, le pregunto a su hija mayor:

-Eso es cierto, Akane-chan?-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Sip, cada palabra, pero lo mejor de la situación, es que cuando se fueron y desperté, dejaron 500 yeans para comprar 5 platos de ramen mas!-Exclamo efusivamente.

-Eso si es suerte-Dijo Mini-Naruto.

-Y no aprendiste nada mas?-Pregunto Naruko.

-Emmmmm, a, si el mejor jutsu de todos, el mas hecho recientemente, el mejo, el inigualable...-Cayo unos instantes a propósito para dar mas suspenso- EL JUTSU SEXY, AHORA A PRUEBA DE CHICAS!.

En ese momento todos, a excepción de Kushina y Minato cayeron de espaldas. Eso había sido el colmo! Todos sabían que se parecía a Naruto, pero esto ya era demasiado.

Luego de este incidente, Naruko pregunto:

-Y... Conociste a muchos chicos bonitos?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Sip, a muchos!, Y la verdad es que se me caía la baba-Decía esto haciendo sonreír a Kushina.

-Sip, no hay duda de que es mi nieta!-Grito feliz.

-Como si nadie lo supiera...-Murmuro Naruto.

-QUE!-Grito Kushina-Bueno no importa, a por cierto Akane-chan, mañana tiene una cita con un tal Sasuke Uchiha, debe ser el primogénito del Uchiha no es así?-Pregunto para ver el rostro de su hijo al saber que si pequeña hime esta saliendo con chico (Que mala, hacerle eso a su propio hijo, ñaa yo haría lo mismo).

-Ahh, si es el del teme...-Tres, dos, uno... Contaba mentalmente Minato.-COMO QUE MI PEQUEÑA HIME VA A SALIR CON UN CHICO TAN PARECIDO A EL TEME!-Grito Naruto a lo que todos trataban de contener la risa.

Bueno, tenían que admitir que ver a Naruto celoso por sus hijas era muyyy gracioso.

-PAPA YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!-Le dijo Akane pegándole en la cabeza.

-"Si esto sigue así, creo que estos días van a ser algo fuera de lo normal...Ja! Como si esta familia lo fuera"-Pensó Minato mientras sonreía.

Gracias por haber leido, espero con muchas ganas su review. Acepto criticas constructivas y tambien recomendanciones de lo que pongo o quito para los chapsters. Perdon si es muy cortito pero no he tenido mucha inspiracion porque dentro de 3 días empiezo las clases, asi que probablemente no nos veamos entre un grannn rato, besitos!


	4. Nuevas Técnicas Nuevos amores 1

/CAPITULO 3: NUEVAS TÉCNICAS. NUEVOS AMORES PARTE 1/

Después de la "conversación" en la cocina, la familia Uzumaki se retiro a la sala, la cual consistía en tres sillones, dos donde entraban tres personas en cada uno y un pequeño sillón individual. Cada uno tomo asiento y se miraron, pues no sabían de que hablar.

-Bueno, papa, te prometo que no ocurrirá nada malo pues es una salida de amigos, nada de otro mundo- Dijo Akane con la sonrisa zorruna que heredo de su padre.

-No es no. No pienso dejar a mi hijita que salga con ese maldito pervertido, y sabes que si se propasa contigo, deseara nunca haber nacido-Mientras decía esto, Naruto y Naruko se morían de la risa y se burlaban de su hermana mayor.

Hinata trataba de no reírse del comportamiento sobre protector de su marido, pues sabia perfectamente que no dejaría ir a su hija hasta que ella interviniera hablando, o que su suegra le terminara golpeando y le dijera que es muy común que su hija a esta edad se interesara por los chicos.

-"Mejor intervengo ahora antes de que.."-Hinata fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un fuerte golpe que sabia quien lo había revivido.

Kushina ya harta del sermón de Naruto hacia Akane, se paro decidida a que su hijo la escuchara y entrara en razón y que mejor forma que la suya.

-NARUTO YA ME HAS COLMADO LA PACIENCIA QUE ME QUEDABA!-Le grito- Akane-chan es toda una señorita y es muy común que a su edad desee "interactuar" con chicos de su edad, así que hazme el inmenso favor de dejarla que baya a su cita.

Y Hinata ya no pudo mas, cuando Kushina termino de dar su "discurso" se partió de la risa, no era muy común que ella se carcajeara de esa manera, pero no puedo evitarlo y que mas daba, no le aria daño a nadie.

Cuando Hinata empezó a reír todos se callaron y la observaron, atónitos. Naruto en el suelo la miro y se sonrojo levemente, pues su risa era parecida a la de un ángel, su ángel. Era dulce, delicada, como si fuera verdaderamente que un ángel estuviera riendo en aquella sala. El estaba apunto de gritarle a su mama que porque el golpe cuando la escucho, se perdió. Era una sensación que hacia mucho tiempo no experimentaba, pues le hacia recordar cuando estaba de novia, hace 16 años atrás, cuando descubrió que realmente amaba a esa mujer, su mujer.

Hinata al verse observada por todos, bajo la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse, pues no era que había cambiado en estos años, seguía siendo esa Hinata tímida que se sonrojaba cuando tenia demasiada atención pero con la diferencia que era mucho mas fuerte que en aquel entonces.

Naruto se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Hinata, ella no lo vio porque su mirada seguía en el piso. Naruto la abrazo tan tierna mente que Akane suspiro como una tonta enamorada, Hinata se sorprendió al verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su adorado esposo y levanto su rostro para encontrase con el de Naruto, que sonreía tierna mente, y que estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, al verce así se sonrojo furiosamente.

Akane, que no estaba prestando atención alguna a sus padres, se encontraba dentro de su mente, frente a una enorme jaula, donde dentro de ella se encontraba un monstruo con nueve colas que la miraba de forma cruel.

-Que quieres, mocosa?-Pregunto el Kyubi a Akane.

-"Nada que te importe, zorro pulgoso"-Respondió con enojo.

-Entonces, mocosa, hazme el favor de controlar tus pensamientos, es odioso escuchar como haces preguntas tan tontas como estas-Gruño el Kyubi.

Akane lo miro sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando que si algún día podría ser amada como su madre lo era, o preguntan doce si podía amar a alguien sin matar a esa persona. Claro, que los comentarios molestos por parte de su inquilino no se hicieron esperar.

-Porque te preocupas? Ya te he dicho que un demonio como tu no puede amar ni ser amado por nadie, entiendes?-Dijo enojado el Kyubi.

-"TE EQUIVOCAS, MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO. Mis hermano me quieren, mis amigos me quieres, mis padres me quieren y aparte, tu eres el demonio, no yo."-Dijo furiosa.

Akane estaba harta de aquello, pues le molestaba demasiado que el maldito zorro apestoso le dijera que hacer y que no, aparte de que le repitiera hora tras hora de que nadie podía amarla y de que ella no odia amar a nadie.

Cuando Naruto giro el rostro para ver a sus hijos que se habían callado abrupta mente, se encontró que Akane estaba llorando. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no la veía llorar, pues ella no le gustaba que la vean . Hinata al ver que su esposo giro el rostro ella también lo hiso, y se sorprendio igual que su esposo, al encontrarce con Akane llorando. La ultima vez que la habían visto así, había sido cuando tenia 11 años, que fue cuando se entero que tenia a la mitad del zorro de las nueve colas.

/FLASH BACK/

Hinata estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena para su esposo y sus hijos cuando llego Naruto muy serio y en su mirada azul pudo ver que estaba entre preocupado y triste.

-Hina-chan, hay un problema-Le dijo serrando los ojos y adelantándose uno pasos hasta quedar con Hinata al frente suyo. Hinata estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena para su esposo y sus hijos cuando llego Naruto muy serio y en su mirada azul pudo ver que estaba entre preocupado y triste.

POV Naruto:

Naruto venía de los campos de entrenamiento, porque había recibido una alerta de que un chakra poderoso surgía de ahí. Cuando llego, se encontró con Akane desmayada en el suelo, con varias heridas en los brazos, manos, cara y piernas. Sasuke, que lo había acompañado, miro a la muchacha y le dijo:

-Me parece que tendrás que decirle lo del zorro.-Decía mientras veía como Naruto alzaba a Akane.

-No teme, aun no. Cuando llegue el momento se lo diré adecuadamente- Le respondió a Sasuke, con la mirada en su hija.

-Si queremos prevenir que alguien más se lo diga como hicieron contigo, se lo tendrás que decir tu. Aparte si ella lo sabe, y si por alguna extraña razón quieren capturarla, sabrá que hacer para impedirlo, dobe-Le dijo Sasuke dando la vuelta, dispuesto a irse- Pero claro, es tu decisión y la de Hinata- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Cuando llego a su casa, fue a la habitación de su hija y la recostó en su cama, dándole un beso en la frente antes de irse a la cocina, pues le gustara o no, el teme tenía razón. su madre la raptaron por ser la jinchuriki de Kyubi y si no fuera por su padre, quizá ella no hubiera salido con vida de eso. Cuando encontró a su mujer en la cocina. Él no quería que su mujer se preocupara o se entristeciera por lo que le iba a decir, pero sabía que era muy necesario si quería que su hija estuviera a salvo, y con vida,

-Hina-chan, hay un problema-Le dijo.

Él pudo ver que ella intuía que se encontraba triste y preocupado, porque su mujer lo conocía con la palma de su mano. Y si, después de 11 años que eran amigos y 4 de novios, era obvio que sabía su forma de pensar y su forma de reaccionar emocionalmente.

Cerré mis ojos y me adelante hasta quedar en frente de ella, tome sus manos entre las mías y acercándolas hasta mi cara le dije.

-Hoy estaba en la oficina cuando me llamaron diciendo que en la zona de entrenamiento se percibido un gran chakra en unos de los campos. Sasuke-teme me acompaño hasta ahí, porque podía ser una trampa, pero cuando llegue, encontré a Akane desmayada con heridas en sus manos, piernas, brazos y cara.- Volví a cerrar los ojos, tomando una bocanada de aire- Seguramente estaba entrenando, pero cuando se le agoto el chakra, debió haberse manifestado el chakra del Kyubi. Sin dudarlo la alce y la traje, pero antes de irme Sasuke-teme me dijo que tal vez era mejor decirle la verdad antes de que alguien más lo haga o que la traten de raptar para extraerle el Kyubi.- Dije.

Escuche que tú soltaste un suspiro deprimido, pues yo sabía que este tema no te gustaba. Instintivamente te abrace, hundiendo mi rostro en tu cabello, inspirando ese dulce aroma tuyo. Ese aroma a lilas que me enamoro.

POV Hinata:

Cuando Naruto me dijo eso, yo no sabía que decir. Por un lado estaba aliviada de que al fin le dijéramos eso, porque no le gustaba mentirle a su hija, y por otro lado, tenía miedo de que reaccionara mal, que se entristeciera, y conociéndola sabia reaccionaria mal, porque aunque ella tratara de disimularlo, se parecía demasiado a ella y era muy frágil emocionalmente.

-Si, tiene razón- Dijo sonriendo le dulcemente- Es mejor que le digamos ahora, la verdad es que no me gusta tener secretos de ella, sabes?-Le dije suavemente.

Aunque fuera irracional, agradecía que ella tuviera la mitad del zorro de las nueve colas, pues sin el ella probablemente no estuviera con vida.

-Cuando despierte le diré que tenemos que hablar de algo importante, la llevare a dar un paseo al parque, hasta la cena- Me dijo Naruto besando mi mano, a lo que yo me sonroje, pues aunque estuviera casada con el, mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando de la misma manera que cuando tenía 16 años.

POV Naruto:

Luego de besar sus manos, vi como se sonrojaba levemente. Riendo para mis adentros, bese su mejilla izquierda. Esta vez se sonroja más. Ahora sonriendo divertido, bese sus dulces labios. Supe que se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió mi beso al instante. Cuando terminamos el beso, por culpa del maldito aire, ella bajo la cabeza abochornada. Sonriendo zorruna mente, le bese su cabello y quedándome unos segundo aspirando su dulce olor a lirios.

-Iré a ver si nuestra pequeña Akuma ya se despertó- Le dije separándome de Hinata.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mire sobre mi hombro, y le dije sonriendo de la manera en que la hacía para que se sonrojara, le dije:

- Nos vemos en la cena, Hime-

Cuando me estaba por ir me dijo:

-Sí. Cu-cuando regresen, le-les diré algo importante-

-No tardaremos- Le afirme.

POV Hinata:

Cuando le dije aquello, no era consciente de las consecuencias. Después de que se fuera, inconscientemente lleve una mano a mi vientre.

-Esto será difícil-Murmure

"Con suerte Aka-chan y Naru-kun no empezaran con su interrogatorio. Esto de que pregunten cosas que ni yo sé, me ponen de nervios". Pensé antes de seguir cocinando y pensando cómo le podía decir a Naruto que iba a ser padre y a su hija que iba a tener un o una hermana/o.

POV Naruto:

Después de dejar a mi dulce esposa en la cocina, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Akane. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, escuche que Akane susurraba:

-Kyubi-

Eso lo alarmo. Seguramente estaba hablando con el. Se concentro y llego frente al Kyubi. Lo miro desafiante.

-Que le estas diciendo a mi hija, estúpido zorro- Le dijo mostrando su enfado.

-Nada que no te haya mostrado cuando te conocí- Le dijo, mirándolo con diversión.

En ese momento, me puse pálido. Como iba a olvidar cuando le mostró cuando le sellaron el Kyubi. Su cara de sorpresa cambio a una de enojo y seriedad. Sus ojos cambiaron de celeste a violeta, mostrando así el rinnegan.

-¿!QUE LE MOSTRASTE ESPECIFICAMENTE!?-Le grite.

Ya no lo soportaba, eso era demasiado. Una cosa era que se metiera con el, y otra de que se metiera con su hija.

-Pero si tu ya sabes, solo que esta vez, le mostré como me sellaron en ella- Me respondió el maldito zorro-Al fin de cuentas, alguien le tenia que mostrar quien mato a su abuelo, no es así?-Agrego.


End file.
